


Rinse and Repeat

by needsmorekylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Asphyxiation, Crying, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Salirophilia, Slapping, That boy aint right......, Urination, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmorekylo/pseuds/needsmorekylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closest Kylo Ren can get to a relationship is entrapping the reader in a sick game where nobody wins. This time he's full of angst as usual, and also piss. The reader ends up covered in both by the end of this harrowing encounter. </p><p>This is the first fic I've ever published, any feedback would be appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse and Repeat

The air is still and quiet, stirred only by your breathy anticipation. You have no idea where he is, or what he'll do to you when he returns. By his orders, you’re completely naked on all fours, hands and knees bearing your weight against the cold hard floor of his quarters. You’ve remained as still as your nerves will allow, for what feels like an eternity. Has he forgotten about you? There's nothing to distract you from your mounting discomfort, but the risk of being caught disobeying is too great. All you can do is wait.

A sudden noise breaks the silence- you suppress a gasp at the hiss of durasteel doors parting behind your field of vision. Your heart accelerates and courses a jolt of fear and arousal through your body. The confident stride of his heavy boots reverberate through where your skin meets the floor. Not a word is exchanged, and while you aren’t allowed to look back, his foreboding presence is unmistakable...

Kylo Ren has returned for you.

His pace is brisk, he must be eager to get started. The footsteps draw closer, and along the way you hear the metallic clang of his helmet stir up a cloud of ash from his table. You can sense that he’s standing behind you now. The searing intensity of his gaze is almost palpable as he observes you for a moment, no doubt enjoying your helpless state. The stark room’s acoustics amplify every rustle of his clothes, the telltale unzip of his pants. You assume he must be stripping down, but the expected sound of heavy garments falling to the floor never occurs.

Instead, he’s moving in on you again. You feel the long trails of his cloak draping over you, provoking a shudder at the sensation of textured panels lightly dragging against your skin. He’s towering over your vulnerable back. The fabric grazes you as he fumbles with taking it off, then tosses it aside with a satisfying swoosh. Still he stops short of undressing the rest of the way. What is he doing?

You desperately want to look back, to prepare yourself. As though he sensed your thoughts, you hear the slightest noise in response- what sounds like a hint of amusement at your expense.

Then the answer hits you, against the base of your neck. A trickle of heat that escalates into a full stream, cascading around the curves of your throat like a warm golden necklace spilling over your chest. You stare at the floor, watching the fluid drip from your breasts and collect into a puddle spreading out beneath you, soaking your palms. The shock abates just enough for it to sink in-

Kylo Ren is pissing on you.

As it leaves his body and meets yours, the rushing sound and the faintly sweet smell of it leaves no doubt. He lets out a groan of relief as he continues to mark his territory. All you can do is stare straight ahead, eyes wide as you feel his stream hits its peak, the pressure of it lightly massaging your skin as he moves it around your back. It feels like he might be trying to spell his name. Stray droplets fly like sparks from the impact and scatter over you like rain.

The warmth continues to shower over you, pools collecting in every recess of your form- overflowing into branching rivulets that quickly turn cold as they follow gravity’s pull down your sides. The coolness contrasts against how hot with shame you feel.

You hear him shuffle back slightly, his stream following your spine until it reaches your ass, pouring down your crevice and soaking your already wet cunt. It flows between your legs as though it could now be coming from you. The gush of liquid heat against you is almost pleasurable, but the feeling is cut short as it bookends back to a trickle, before faltering down to the last few drops.

Kylo Ren is a large man, and how thoroughly he’s covered you is a testament to how much he can hold. The absence of his stream’s white noise calls to attention the sound of it dripping from your body to the floor. Your soaking wet form shivers lightly at the coolness of the air, but shivers even harder when you finally hear him speak.

“I’ve broken you in…” he purrs as he steps off you, his tone brimming with a prideful distance. “...my new personal refresher. You were so dirty... but I’ve cleaned you. Washed whatever was left of your pride off that _filthy body_.”

You feel a subtle intrusion of your mind as he steps out in front of you, finally revealing himself. Though you’ve seen him up close before, his imposing stature never fails to set you on edge. You try to avert your eyes from the impressive length still hanging out of his undone fly.

“When I said you belonged to me… what did you take it for? Did you really think...” -you cringe as he nearly spits the word- “...that I meant any _affection_ for you?”

You’re unsure if it’s ok to answer. He runs a bare hand down your back in an almost tender gesture before stinging your ass with a wet slap. “Tell me, Refresher. Am I wrong?”

“I…” your shame stings more than the slap did. You want to disagree, but it’s not a risk worth taking. “I thought I meant something to you,” you admit in defeat, tears threatening to wet the last dry part of your body.

He coos in mock sympathy, but he sounds almost uneasy. His expression is strained, as though attempting to suppress what he’s really feeling. He wants you to care about him, yet expect nothing in return. You had a sinking feeling this might be the case, but you didn’t think he would take it this far. There was no getting out of it now. Kylo Ren always gets what he wants.

He slaps your wet ass again, then roughly wipes his hand off on your hair, pulling it in the process. You cry out, and as punishment he grabs a handful and yanks your head up. Cool droplets of piss roll down your back as you straighten to meet his cock. You know what he wants now.

You will your quivering lips to part and take in the head, licking the peculiar taste of piss and precum. Not a moment after, he forces your head further down. You struggle to accommodate his twitching member as it reaches full size in your mouth.

His grip on either side of your head is strong, holding it still as he thrusts all the way in and out of you. You try to keep up with him, frantically massaging his shaft with your tongue, doing your best to avoid accidentally grazing any part of him with your teeth. It’s hard to know what to do when he’s the one controlling it all. You try not to gag every time he hits the back of your throat, but the way he’s slamming into you it’s as though that’s exactly what he wants. His breath quickens while you struggle to catch your own.

You briefly look up and notice how flushed Kylo’s face already is, all the way to his ears. How visible it is against the pallor of his skin. His lips are parted, nostrils flaring, brows furrowed over glassy eyes. As soon as he takes notice of your gaze, he forces your head down so far you can’t help but choke. He moans in response, thrusting into your mouth harder, deeper, deeper until you’re gagging so hard you’re afraid you might vomit. His hands are trembling, and without warning he pulls out of your mouth and pushes you off so aggressively you almost fall backwards. You squeeze your eyes shut, expecting him to come on you. The moment of relief is short lived when instead you feel a hand against your back, now urging you back down on all fours.

“We're not done yet,” he gasps, tearing at his remaining clothes. His mind is too clouded with lust to take them off properly, he growls with impatience as he wrestles with each layer.

“Don’t look at me!” he demands, just before his body is exposed. You hear him aggressively hurl each article of clothing at the floor, as though he were defeating them in battle.

Without another moment’s hesitation, he’s parting your other lips for his entry, pressing his tip against your piss-soaked entrance. With a tight handful of your ass in each hand, he jams his full length into you without ceremony. You suppress the urge to express your discomfort as his girth stretches you to your limits. Despite it all, you can’t help but feel oddly satisfied by the pain. It’s a welcome distraction from the growing irritation of your soiled skin.

He tries to pace himself with a few tentative thrusts before his mounting impatience betrays him, almost immediately escalating to vigorous, primal fucking. You aren’t nearly prepared enough for how rough he’s going. A cry of pain escapes you, but it only encourages him. You wonder if he mistook it for a moan, but you wouldn’t put it past him if he were getting off to your suffering.

“Tell me you love me,” his voice breaks through ragged, frenzied panting.

The demand catches you so off guard you have to turn your head. Kylo’s eyes are wild and dark with more than mere carnal lust. His face is flush with exertion and glistening with sweat, and possibly something else- is he crying?

“Don’t look at me!” he nearly screams, and before you get a chance to respond, you feel your head snap away from him. He stops for a moment, but you can tell from his throbbing cock that it's taking all of his willpower not to continue. A wave of terror hits once you realize your head is completely immobile. You’re almost certain this is the first time he’s used this kind of power on you, yet it feels distressingly familiar.

“Tell me you love me,” he attempts to command, but it comes out so raw, almost pleading.

Why is he doing this? Is it a trap? Panic flutters in your chest, your throat feels as paralyzed as your head. What is the right answer? He’ll know if you’re lying.

“I...” your voice trails off for a moment, and a pressure intrudes on your mind before you get the chance to finish. Whether it’s out of desperation to resume the sex or fear of hearing your answer out loud, he can’t wait even a moment for you to complete your thought. His power feels less focused than usual, and he gives up when he can’t uncover a definitive answer.

“You need me,” he tells you through gritted teeth, haltingly resuming his humping, unable to resist any longer.

His presence immediately creeps back into your mind, and you find yourself going along with him just to make it go away. “I need you,” you echo. He grunts as he finally returns to a regular pace.

“Say it again,” he begs, and you can’t tell if his voice is wavering from arousal or tears.

“I need you,” you repeat, and he shudders, fucking you even harder and faster than before.

“Agai-n!” his voice breaks, and his grip on you is so fierce you can feel him leaving a mark. His balls slap against you, he’s ramming into your cervix so violently you have to bite your lip to distract yourself from the pain.

“I need you!” you cry out, hoping it will placate him.

“You- need- me…” he moans, each word punctuated with a deep, drawn out thrust.

“ _Fuck_!” the word erupts from his chest in a strangled yell. He doubles over your back, his cum filling you in hot, voluminous bursts. It spills from you and runs down your legs as his softening dick slips out with ease.

Kylo collapses in a heap on top of you. Your body, already pushed to its limit, immediately gives way under his massive frame. You try to scramble out from under him, but his dead weight is pinning you down. Once he can will himself to move, he wraps his long, muscular arms around you and grips you tightly, paying no mind to the musky bouquet of his own sweat, piss and cum on you both. A distinct stickiness is felt with every point of contact between you, as though you were merging at the skin and pulled apart with each slight reposition.

Your breaths are scarce beneath him as you're crushed with every heavy expansion of his chest. You feel his heart pound against your back. His own breath, hot and deep, fogs over your skin. You feel his tongue lick the piss off the back of your neck, sending a chill down your spine. His face is right beside yours now, tendrils of dark hair brushing against your cheeks, catching your tears.

“If you report this to anyone, I’ll have to kill you,” he speaks softly, plush lips brushing against your ear. “I’d prefer it not come to that… any time soon. Do you understand?”

You nod, fighting more tears, being crushed is the only thing sparing you both of the sobs you’re holding back. The moment the burden of his weight is lifted, your instincts override your urge to cry as you gasp for air. Now he's rubbing your cunt, and you dread the thought of him trying to pleasure you now, but instead he covers his hand in his own cum and slaps you. You barely react to the sickening splat against your face, his palm and fingers dragging from where his hand landed as he pulls at your skin, smearing it over your cheek. Your last efforts broken, the tears flow freely now, but you still manage to choke back your sobs. You feel his presence in your thoughts again.

“You’re upset with me,” he tilts his head as though astonished by this revelation. Is he serious? When you don’t answer him, he crouches back down to your level. You shrink away, your defiled body feels so small and wretched before his. Even without his layers of garb, he’s intimidatingly large.

He reaches his hand out to touch your face in what appears to be a gesture of comfort this time, until you feel a painful static pulsing through your mind. The telling sensation means he’s not only observing your thoughts, but altering them. You squirm beneath his touch, trying to pull away, but your mind and body are too exhausted to fight. You are left with no choice but to surrender your will. Just as you thought you had no tears left to cry, more still well up in your eyes and threaten to fall, doing just that the moment you shut them in defeat.

“Shh, shh…” he reassures you, his own tear streaked face now so close to yours. Your brain feels like dirt his energy is taking root in. 

“You want to forget this, don’t you? You’re going to look forward to this moment again, and not know why. Tomorrow you’ll return, in the same position, ignorant of what’s coming to you. You’ll still have that hope inside you, that you can change me. Such a waste of energy, when your only purpose is to be my receptacle…”

Needles of energy pierce through your head, sewing your inner voice shut until you’re no longer screaming inside.

“Your uniform is under my bed, dress yourself and leave. You won’t question your odor, or why your body aches. Wash yourself thoroughly, and let no one see the marks on your body. Tomorrow you’ll return. Bring nothing but the clothes on your back, and that worthless hope you lost again tonight.”

“And finally- you never saw me cry.” He reflexively wipes his own tears from his eyes, then winces, having forgotten his hand is still covered in piss and cum.

“Fuck,” he mutters, much different from the last time he said it. The discomfort immediately breaks his connection to your mind.

He gets back up and watches you for a moment with his good eye, making sure his influence has taken effect despite the interruption. Satisfied at the sight of you wordlessly pulling your uniform out from under his bed, Kylo Ren retires to his real refresher to wash the filth from his body. Though the possibility fills him with dread, he wonders if next time you’ll tell him what he wants to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, and I'm very out of practice with writing. I started it months ago, sporadically adding little bits at a time, and I was too afraid to read it. Well, now I finally did look it over and I'm... not exactly pleased with my writing skills. But I think like Kylo himself, there's some good in it... somewhere... that hopefully I can refine into something better one day. For now, I'm happy to contribute more piss to the fandom, even if it's just to inspire others to write something better. Be the change you want to see in the world, folks!
> 
> It started out as a fantasy about Kylo pissing on me and then making me give him head right after. But when I wrote it out in story form, I had a lot of trouble figuring out where to end it. So it just kept going... and going, until it became what you see here, only 50% piss! 
> 
> Kylo is kind of extra in this, I'm sorry! I worry I might have exaggerated all that he lacks in- empathy, patience, common sense and stability... I wanted to depict him as someone powerful and commanding, yet also pathetic and awkward. I've seen so many fics where he's such a charming, caring boyfriend, and while I totally get that, I feel like this side of him is worth exploring, too. I also don't know how to write sex scenes that aren't emotionally fucked up in some way, oops!


End file.
